Human Rights in Cyberspace Wiki
Welcome to the Human Rights in Cyberspace wiki A collaborative community website about Human Rights in Cyberspace that . Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! since January 2011 Statue_Of_Liberty_s.jpg|JULY IV MDCCLXXVI (July 4, 1776)|link=A civilized community Grindslanten_s.jpg|Human rights in Wikimedia projects|link=Human rights in Wikimedia projects Jamaican_Jerk_s.jpg|We're not trying to be jerks|link=We're not trying to be jerks Yellowstone_tourist_s.jpg|Standing on the edge of the precipice|link=The Outreach debacle ; Wikimedia Meta-Wiki and other wikis * A civilized community * Metaphors * A tale of two drivers * Human rights * Human rights in Wikimedia projects * You only have two legal rights * Lack of brotherhood spirit * Racism * Sexism * No Portuguese spoken here * Go back to where you came from * Disabled not welcome * Intellectuals do not enter * Exploitation of the masses * Cruelty, inhumanity and degradation * We're not trying to be jerks * No fair and public hearing * Child pornography * Honor and reputation attacks * Freedom of dominion and repression * No secret vote * Child labor * Child abuse ; Human Rights in Cyberspace ; Wikimedia followers ; Wikimedia Who's Who ; Wikimedia hat shuffle ; Brazilian Wikipedia * My user page * There is no such thing as a free lunch * Talk:There is no such thing as a free lunch * The crusaders against education I * Talk:The crusaders against education I * Portuguese oriental empire * Wikipédia Quem é Quem * Portuguese Wikipedia governance issues * Talk:Portuguese Wikipedia governance issues * Portuguese Wikipedia language issues * Talk:Portuguese Wikipedia language issues * Wikiconmedia in Portugal * Wikiconmedia in Brazil * That PiTiful Wiki list * The shouting messenger ; Your unfriendly neighborhood list * 2009 / 2010a b c d / 2011a b c d e f g * List analysis * What's wrong with this list? ; The uneducated list ; The unspeakable Wiktionary ; The Meta-Fiasco ; The Outreach debacle ; Wikimedia tragedy ; The Commons illuminati ; Lockout }} ;Aug. 24, 2011/Human Rights in Cyberspace Wiki structure completed :Reached a total of 63 pages that are expected to hold most if not all the content of the Human Rights in Cyberspace wiki. Some expansion is expected in the number of subpages. ;Feb. 01, 2011/Opening to anyone's participation :Human Rights in Cyberspace wiki opens to anyone's participation. Suggestions, comments and criticism are very much welcome. ;Jan. 26, 2011/Home page completed :Home page of the Human Rights in Cyberspace wiki is completed with links to three other pages already created. ;Jan. 19, 2011/Work started on Human Rights in Cyberspace Wiki :The importance of the subject and the need to centralize information available on a single colaborative website prompted the creation of the Human Rights in Cyberspace wiki. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. From my own experience and observation, the respect of administrators for the human rights of the editors, across many wikis, leaves much to be desired. This is a serious problem that needs to be addressed effectively by the Wikimedia Foundation before it assumes more serious proportions. I would like to know if you would welcome and support my participation in that effort within the Wikimedia community. (more...) Monument of Brotherhood and Unity in Pristina. iframe1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace